Reason to Live
by DMC Maniac
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki struggles to make it through the world of shinobi as he wishes to become Hokage. With the memory of a pink-haired girl's smile, he will do whatever it takes to be accepted by everyone, including her.
1. Prologue

Alright, this is my first (lousy) attempt at doing a story in world of Naruto. I know A LOT of people have done this type of thing before, but I was still obligated to do this kind of thing ever since i got into the series. Of course, things are going to be done differently, but I would still like to add as much of the material that the author has used to help bring in the story aspects and character development that the series is known for. So here I go, wish me luck and I hope that I have at least some people read this decent (LOUSY) piece of fiction. I do not own the contents of Naruto or claim ownership of anything it uses.

Here are some notes:

1. Each chapter is going to be a POV chapter of specific characters. At the beginning of each one says the name of who is going to have their little adventure going on from start to finish.

2. This IS an alternate take of the story, but still being consistent with the actual series. So expect some things being similar to what you've seen, but handled just a littleeeeeee differently.

3. I'm an amateur storyteller and writer, so at least forgive me for trying. If there are any suggestions, I would love to hear from messages for critiquing.

4. Have fun!

_**REASON TO LIVE**_

_**Prologue  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong><span>NARUTO UZUMAKI<span>**

Today was just like the others. Waking up to the sound of my small, cheap alarm clock to the ugly feeling of getting out of bed. The skies outside my window had a grayish tint to it, giving it an almost hollow appearance. The floorboards beneath my feet still creaking with each step I take to exit the emptiness that is my bedroom. Even with the drawer full of clothes, the half-destroyed bed, blankets luckily made of some decent cotton and polyester, and even with the mirror I had stolen from the trash heap yesterday, it still wasn't as bad as it could've been.

Ever since I was little, I never really had anyone to take care of me. No parents, no aunts or uncles, no cousins. Everything I have done to this day, I have done on my own. I had learned how to take care of myself by staying at an abandoned apartment complex somewhere in the outskirts of Konoha, the Hidden Leaf Village. There were still some backup generators inside this place that were working fine, so I could use all the electricity in this building as I wanted. However, there was only one place I wanted to stay at. Room 507 was the only one at the highest floor of this building that had a balcony to where I could have a nice view over the whole village.

The room was very destroyed when I had found it; I was five at the time, which was a year ago, I think. I was running away from a couple who claimed I looked at their little boy as though I wanted to kill him. The father brought something shiny and sharp out of his pocket. I think it was a knife, for I remember getting some cuts from an angry adult before with that. Him - along his wife - chased me down through some street blocks when I took cover in that empty complex. Catching my breath from using the strength of my tiny legs, I looked around the building and found the room I am currently living in.

Before that, I only knew the comfort of hard ground and muddy puddles as a sleeping spot instead of a nice bed like the other kids. The clothes I had stolen from a nearby clothe line were the only ones I could grab. Food and drinks were hard to come by, and I don't remember having that much when I younger. I probably only settled with some filthy soda cans or settling on scraps leftover of a drunk businessman's plate when he wasn't looking. Over time, I was able to collect enough items such as an old cooler and blankets that I tried my best to keep clean over the past few months. Even though I'm still really young, I think I've done a good job so far.

Normally, someone would probably be very sick from such difficult living conditions. For some reason, I wasn't. I managed to get by despite how hard times were. I guess that is what I call my "luck" that I was able to get through the day with so much pain and hardships. Getting by with very little money that the 3rd Hokage gave me wasn't as tough as you would think. Even though the Hokage was the most busiest person in the whole village, he once in a while was able to catch up and try to do something to help me such as giving me very small amounts of currency to buy food for a month. I guess being the strongest shinobi in the whole village and being respected by everyone, he kind of has to show me some kind of... sympathy, I think they call it. He was never around long enough to ask me how things were going, nor did he decide it was best to have anyone else do his tasks. He kept on telling me "It's for the best for now. You will find out when you get older."

And just like the other days, I wouldn't be able to use any of money I had gotten to support myself. Today I had gotten to the store to buy some water for my apartment room. The cashier was furious to see me walk up to the counter. He went over the desk and tossed me out as far as he could back into the streets outside. He grabbed his own bottle of water he was drinking and spilt it all over to me and the ground between us. He yelled out to me "Never come here for water again, you bastard!" and threw the bottle at me. Again, this was just like all the other times I had ever gotten to a store.

The only other store I could possibly go to was "Ichiraku Ramen" further down some blocks from where I lived. There were times I would go there and "borrow" some ramen noodles from the store manager while he had it out for himself when he wasn't looking. But even that didn't turn out as well as I expected. Just as I had gotten there, the entire building was burnt down to the ground. At first I thought it was some sort of kitchen fire that went on inside and it was an accident. But apparently the folks outside the small restaurant were whispering to each other, saying some strange things.

"I hear the demon comes here to pilfer some of these people's poor food" one woman told her friend.

"Well, whoever did this is a hero in my book. Anyone that stops that 'thing' from taking care of itself is someone I'd buy drinks all around!" a man yelled out to the top of his voice.

I had wondered what they had meant. Hmm, maybe I'll figure it out someday.

With my stomach and throat still empty from going through more days without anything to eat or drink, I went to one of Konoha's clearest lakes. I never knew the name of it, but I always did know where to find it. I dropped my filthy head down into the clean water, drinking and drinking as much as I could until I started to get full. It wasn't the best way to take care of myself through the day, but it was better than nothing.

Unfortunately, I had changed my mind soon after when someone grabbed the back of my head with their hand and kept me under for several seconds. As much as I tried to get out for air, it was only for a second to regain back that air before the person doing this to me did it again. My heart racing, I began to wonder who would do such a thing. Just when I thought my life would be over then and there, the grip on my head nowhere there. Maybe someone has come to save me? I had to see it for myself...

Getting my head back up, I tried to catch my breath slowly with my face drenched in water. Looking back, I saw that it was that same store clerk who threw me out of his shop. He had two other guys standing behind him with their arms crossed, an almost creepy look on their faces as they smiled over what just happened. One of them said to his "friend" next to him "Hey, man, I think he hasn't had enough water! I guess he must be really thirsty like you said he was!"

"Naw, man, that little bastard has had enough for one week. Keep giving him more, and he'll come at you like a horny dog. Besides, I don't want any trouble from those damn shinobi that might be watching us." he said back with excitement to the other two.

"Besides, I'm sure there is someone out there who prob wants to kill this kid more than us sooner or later. Let's go some of your beer back at the shop!"

And just like that, they walked away. As if nothing had happened. Why do they keep doing all of this to me? I haven't hurt anyone before in my life. I only stole to help fend for myself, but never from those who deserve "happiness" - if I can even relate to the meaning of that word. I never picked on any of the other children, and I don't see them get hurt as much as me. I stay away in an almost dark building all day so that I do not trouble the grown-ups. So why me?

I got up on my tiny little feet as I walked away from the lake to where I almost died at. The sun was setting tonight, and it was probably for the best I get back home before anyone else tries to hurt me again. I didn't want to waste my spare ramen noodles at home, but if I didn't eat anything tonight, I don't know what else I could do. But there was one place I wanted to visit before I headed back home. Now that I think about it, it was probably 4 days since I last went there.

After what seemed forever, I made it to the park I always go to whenever the day got rough. The seesaws, the swing sets... Everything I needed was here. And good thing too, for I could have it all to myself. No other children or parents were here to ruin this for me. It was nice and quiet, something I've always been used to when I'm alone. Yet no matter how many times I would swing over my favorite spot over and over again, or no matter how much I would go down the slide, I could never forget the horrible thoughts that would come when I was done.

There would still be no one I could talk to about all of this.

Something in my eye was making it hard to see. I brought my hand up to rub them, yet it was still difficult to look at the park. It almost felt a little... wet. I felt this before. This was something I would get every time I would think of my loneliness, or every time I see a lucky kid's parents showing some form of affection. Every freaking time I even thought about it when I was came to this place, the pain was always there.

I was crying. The tears wouldn't stop flowing.

I hated myself so much for feeling like this.

No matter what I could do to try and laugh this off, the damn thoughts wouldn't go away! I wish I had everything they had! I wish I had a home where I wasn't afraid that someone would punch me in my belly over and over again! I wish I had good food that wasn't from the ground! I wish someone could walk up to me and say "It's going to be alright. You're my child." like a loving parent! I wish the children would play with me like all the others!

I wish to be acknowledged as a person... like the Hokage.

"Okay, Mom, I'll get my toys!"

That voice... it sounded so innocent. Who said that?

I looked up after lifting my head into the direction that voice came from. Though my eyes were still watery, I could see someone was standing over the sandbox. She was just as little as I was. Maybe we were the same age. Either way, I had to figure out who she was. I wiped my eyes as fast as I could so I can see her from the swingset. She was all the way on the other side of the park, but I could see very good from here.

She had very pretty pink hair that almost reached her shoulders. Her green eyes were very bright, the sunlight shining into them. She was wearing a blue shirt with yellow pants, and the typical blue sandals that everyone has on. But what really stood out was her big red bow she had tied on top of her hair. It was like putting it on a present for someone to open up. She looked very... cute.

She was looking for something that was probably buried in the sand. After a minute or so, she jumped up in joy as she pulled out a small doll. It was just a regular toy, nothing that made it stand out. If anything, it looked like someone made it on their own with a bunch of needles and cloth. Did she make it?

"Sakura, did you find it yet?" another voice yelled out, sounding much older than the little girl.

Sakura...

"Yes, Mom! I left it out here after all!" she yelled back at her. So she came here to look for her doll. As she was getting ready to leave the park, she stopped for some reason. Turning her head to the left, she looked over to see me sitting by myself. All we did was just stare at each others eyes. My mouth was slightly open as she just watched me. Why was she looking at me, of all people? Does she hate me too?

To my surprise, she had a small smile across her face. And it wasn't like those fake ones that the grown-ups use when they lie and hit me. This one was real. She brought her other hand up that wasn't holding the doll, waving it back and forth a couple times. I think that's what people do when they say hi but don't say the actual word. I was too shocked over what she was doing, I could only bring one of my hands up and repeat what she did. I felt much better than I did earlier. Seeing her do this to me felt... right.

"Sakura Haruno, hurry up or your father will bug us for taking too long!" the voice said as it got the little girl's attention. She yelled out "Coming!" as she was running towards the exit in a hurry. Before she left, she looked back at me in curiosity and smiled again as she was going to see her parent. I wanted to see that pretty smile one more time, but she was gone as she passed through the trees to where I couldn't see her anymore.

There was a strange feeling in my stomach. I couldn't understand what it could be, but I liked it. This was the first time I ever saw someone that I can remember to where I wanted them to look at me. The way she smiled was like from a storybook. The smile wouldn't get out of my head. I was very jealous that the Hokage can even get people like that to respect him for how cool he was. If I could get that kind of attention...

...

That was it!

Maybe if I can become the new Hokage of this village, i could probably get everyone to like me. That way no one will ever hate me again, whether if I do something wrong or not. I will have everyone respect me so much, then I will be remembered forever. If I work hard and train to be the best shinobi in the world, then that girl will be smiling at me over how cool I am. And if she smiles like that again, I won't feel so alone anymore. Letting my body take control, I jumped away from the swings and brought my arms in the air. For the first time since I've woken up, I spoke for the first time and as loud as I ever have in my life.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki! I am going to be the Hokage for this village someday! Miss Sakura, I promise to make this dream come true so you can smile like that again!"

Even though I didn't see this coming, this day was definitely not like the others.

* * *

><p>Wow, I managed to at least finish the first chapter! Just like the other 3 stories I've done, I really like to read reviews to get everyone's opinions on what I've done so I can have some confidence and suggestions to work with. So please do so and I will update ASAP! Have a great day everyone!<p>


	2. Graduation Day, Part 1

Okay, so since at least five people as far as I know kinda like the first chapter, here is the second one! I forgot to mention this in the beginning, so I'll just say so now. While yes, it is obvious that the story will have both Naruto and Sakura as the love interests, that also doesn't mean this is just a romance story. I do intend to bring in the adventure and excitement of all the jutsus and fights the series is known for. So from time to time, some attention will be focused to just Naruto and Sakura, but also to the other characters involved with the plot, such as Sasuke, Hinata, Jiraiya, and others. There are no "picking favorites" in this fictional story, so I'm not saying this or that should happen. All it is a different approach to the source material, one that shouldn't be taken seriously at all. I picked the blonde and pink haired ninjas because I like their characters and imagine a certain chemistry. But that's all it is, so I'll leave it at that.

Also, some chapters will either be sort of short or a bit long, but I don't like to put too much information at the beginning of each one that I do. So while at first it may not be much, I can guarantee they will be better. I understand that my grammar is not perfect, so I have decided to take it upon myself to do a Rocky training montage to improve. Now I just need to live closer to the Philadelphia Museum of Art and I will be set.

Once again, enjoy the read!

_**REASON TO LIVE**_

_**Graduation Day, Part 1  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>NARUTO UZUMAKI<strong>

Iruka-sensei was giving his last lecture for the year. He was saying something about chakra-related jutsu or shuriken tossing techniques. Maybe, I don't care. I was in a bad mood today, so that was probably why I didn't bother to pay attention to his instructions. I know he really wants me to graduate this time; especially since this was my third time going through this test. But the way he was ignoring me today was very weird.

I can understand that pulling another one of my "Grade A Uzumaki Pranks" on the sculptures of the Hokage Monument probably wasn't that funny, but the grown-ups could've lighten up or something. All I did was paint over their faces with all the colors I could, well... "borrow" from the party store. No one buys that kind of stuff anyway, so at least I could put some use into them. Now that I think about it, it was pretty funny! I made the 2nd Hokage's face look like an elephant, and the 3rd Hokage's nose looked like there were boogers sticking out. The very first Hokage meanwhile had his tongue sticking out like a kid with tears and spirals coming down his eyes. They were lucky that after I got caught I cleaned it all up without running away, for the last thing I needed was Iruka-sensei yelling at me again.

As for the 4th Hokage, his was the only one I didn't dare do anything to make him look bad. I don't care what anyone says, but I honestly believe he was the coolest ninja I have ever heard of. I remember reading stories - amazingly the only ones I bothered to read in class - about how Minato Namikaze was one of the fastest, if not the fastest person in the world. Both his allies and enemies called him the "Yellow Flash of Konoha" because he would move so quickly the only thing you could see before he was gone was a flash of yellow from his hair. I wish I could meet him, if he were still alive.

The reason he is no longer in charge of protecting the village was because of an unexpected incident 12 years ago involving some kind of wild beast. What I learned while reading the history books was that it was called "The Nine-Tailed Fox", an evil creature that almost destroyed the village. With just a swing of its tail and a growl from its mouth, it could obliterate mountains and cause tidal wives. They said that it was so powerful, only a high-level shinobi like the Hokage could even have a chance of stopping it.

And that was exactly what Minato did. With his amazing jutsu and combat skills, he was able to destroy the Nine-Tailed beast for good. However, the battle cost him his life. All of this happened the day I was born, from what the 3rd Hokage told me. He never would told me this, but the thought of that bastard fox being the one responsible for killing my parents always crossed my mind. But I wasn't the only one who lost something that day, too. A lot of my classmates families also lost some of their parents and friends during the attack, both being innocent civilians or trained ninja. After that, the 3rd Hokage came back out of retirement and has made it his duty to protect this village.

"Naruto, pay attention or you're going to fail again!" Iruka said out loud to me. Almost everyone in the classroom began to laugh at me. I guess I must've been daydreaming again. Another problem I had with the Ninja Academy since I came here was getting too distracted. I just want to be a Genin and get out of here so that I will become one step closer to being the 5th Hokage. But with how crappy my grades have been, I don't know if I'll be able to get it right this time.

"Alright class, at 3:30 PM, your final exam will be based on the Clone Jutsu. I hope all of you studied for this one and practiced, for you need to at least produce three clones to get a passing grade. It will be held in Room 201, with me and Mizuki-sensei evaluating all of you one at a time. That is all for today's lesson. Good luck to everyone!" Iruka-sensei told us as everyone began to get ready to leave.

I was freaking out now. This Clone Jutsu was the same one that I failed the last time and time before that. I could never get this stupid thing to work, for my chakra control was horrible. No one would ever teach me how to do it, and none of the other teachers at this school would even come near me when I asked for help. And even if I could get their attention, they would all give me that same angry look the other villagers did. It was like seeing the wrath of a thousand daggers ready to pierce your face from an almost innocent looking person. Why was it the adults would never help me?

"Good luck with the exam tomorrow, loser!" some of the kids sitting next to me shouted out. I guess the other classmates weren't the best guys in the world either. They always hated the way I told some of my bad jokes or used my Transformation Jutsu to impersonate the teachers and said they were failing. It was all harmless fun. At least, most of the time it was. There were a few times me and the other guys got into fights because they said their parents said I called them names. I never did say anything "bad" about them before, so I don't know why they would make up lies like that.

Regardless, they had it out for me since that time when I was 10 and have tried to start shit with me after class was over. I always won of course, but not without getting a few cuts and bruises of my own. While they could always toss the most blows, I managed to take every thing they could throw at me and knock them all out in no time. Good thing I can take a punch to the face pretty good, otherwise I would've lost all my teeth at this point. At that point things would get worse, for then the parents and teachers would shout out: "Look at what the demon did to them! He should be expelled!" "He's a monster!" "He's dangerous!". The only reason I am still in this academy anyway was because the 3rd Hokage and Iruka-sensei would defend me, telling them that they saw the children start the fights first.

"Yeah, whatever chumps! I'm gonna pass with flying colors!" I said back to those jerks. I put on the biggest (fake) smile I could pull off as brought my fist up. They continued to laugh and walked away, saying how I'm pathetic. I don't care what they have to say. When I become Hokage, they'll change their minds about me. As I was grabbing my papers and pencils together, I heard a soft whisper over my shoulder behind me.

"N-Naruto..."

I turned my head to see Hinata Hyuga standing next to me. She was a member of the Hyuga Clan, one of Hidden Leaf Village's strongest clans. She had short dark blue hair, fair skin, wearing a cream-colored hood jacket that had fur around the cuffs and hem. What stood out were her eyes, something called the "Byakugan." I couldn't remember what its used for, but the way they looked seemed a little creepy. She didn't have pupils in the center like most people, instead being extremely white with some lavender in them. She had her head lowered as she struggled to look at me in the eyes. Every time I would ever stand next to her, she would get all shy and barely able to finish a sentence. I wonder why.

"N-Naruto... I hope that... you d-d-do well... during the... e-e-exam... later..." she struggled to say. Even though she was a little weird, Hinata was always the nicest person in the class. While I admit I did feel nervous about doing the Clone Jutsu, her words of encouragement - as awkward as it sounded - did help. I smiled to her and said "Thanks, umm, Hinata, I appreciate it. You too." Her cheeks turned almost bright red, like a tomato. Was she getting sick or something?

Hinata nodded her head slowly as she turned around and walked to the lower exit of the room. As I grabbed the rest of my stuff, I put it into my blue duffle bag and put it over my right shoulder. After exiting the class and entering the hallway which had a view of a nice garden. At the far end of the corridor I could see two girls yelling at each other.

One of them was Ino Yamanaka, the so-called "popular girl" of the Academy. She cared a lot about her skinny appearance, always talking about a special diet she is on to look beautiful or something. She was wearing almost slightly revealing clothing, with a purple vest-like blouse with a raised collar, and a skirt that is cut off on the sides. For some reason, she liked wearing bandages that were wrapped around both her waist and the upper end of her legs were they were most noticeable. Ino also had white elbow warmers on her arms. Her blond hair was very long, some of then sticking out above her forehead with a few bangs, the rest of it tied to a ponytail. It practically went down to her waist. She also had blue eyes like me, only a bit lighter in tone. Her ears were also pierced with typical silver hoop earrings. Sure, she looked cute and all, but her mean attitude was something I didn't want to tolerate as we grew up.

The other girl she was arguing with Sakura Haruno, the girl I vowed to see smile. Since that day we first met, she has become even more beautiful. Her pink hair had grown very long, but not as long as Ino's. Just like the red bow she had on when we were kids, she also had one similar to it tied to the top of her head halfway where her hair grew. Sakura was wearing a red qipao dress that had white circles designs on her sleeves. The dress had a zipper down the center, almost like a jacket. Underneath it she also had on dark green shorts.

There was a time I remember hearing from the bullies as we got older that she used to be picked on as a kid because of her "wide forehead." Honestly, it didn't look that big. And even if it was, I didn't really care. It made her look even prettier in my opinion. When I found out she went to the Academy, my heart probably skipped a beat. I would finally get the chance to talk to her, making her my first friend.

Of course, even that wouldn't come easy.

She barely acknowledged me during the years we came to this school. Almost all the times I mustered up the courage to even say hi to her, she would blow me off for something. Maybe it was because Ino and her used to be friends and she made Sakura a different person than I remember. Back then Ino was still the boss of the girls and got Sakura as part of her posse. They would sometimes act nasty towards me, calling me an idiot or that I should get serious about my grades. Sakura was always the smartest person in the class, always acing every test and every question the teachers gave us. On the times I did become motivated to doing well, it was because she inspired me to do better.

There was also another problem. She had the hugest crush in the world to the best student in the class: Sasuke Uchiha.

I couldn't stand the guy. He was always such a jerk, thinking he was better than everyone. He barely ever talked and the few times he did were when he said that they were wasting his time with his training. Apparently he was the last member of the Uchiha Clan, the rival to the Hyugas. Apparently 5 years ago someone had killed every single member of the clan, with only Sasuke being the sole survivor. No one knows why, but it was enough for the girls to think of him as this cool, mysterious guy who was this genius ninja. To me he was just a bastard, last Uchiha or not.

One day I'm going to be a better shinobi than that bastard Sasuke and prove to Sakura that I can be the best Hokage ever.

Anyway, the two girls were arguing on about how after this test was over, Sasuke was going to be so impressed with them. Ino was telling Sakura "When I ace this test and become a Genin, Sasuke is going to love me forever, you forehead freak!" with Sakura yelling back at her "Wrong, piggy! After I become a Genin, me and him will be together on the same squad! And I'll be there laughing at your face when it happens!". Amazing how one person can cause someone to say such ridiculous things. And I should know, for I'm the biggest knucklehead who would say stuff like that.

Both girls turned away after they - eventually - stopped their bickering. Ino walked away to the north while Sakura was heading the other direction. Towards me. I wanted to say so many things, but the words wouldn't come out. Just as was about to blurt out "Hi, Sakura. How are you today?", Sakura passed by me. She didn't say anything to me, or even looked at me in the face. Maybe she was so angry with Ino that she probably had a lot on her mind. Plus she is going to be studying so it would be best if I didn't distract her.

Thinking back on it, I probably started doing all my pranks when we were 8 years old. It was accidental at first, but one time I left a prop glass I stole from the store with those holes at the top one time full of water during lunch. All it had was water, so nothing that would stain or whatever. I got it because I was bored and wanted to play with my drink since that was the day I failed my first test of the year. Some kid probably thought it was his without realizing it was actually mine. Once he spilled it all over his shirt, he yelled out across the room "Who's cup is this!" over and over. I got nervous and said without thinking "It was mine! But you weren't supposed to drink it." to the guy. He got so mad, not because some kid nobody knew did this on accident, but got everyone in the room laughing.

One of those children laughing was Sakura.

Seeing her laugh over what I did reminded me of that day at the playground. Her smile meant so much to me that I thought if something like a prank or two could have her acknowledge that it was me, then I would be fine with it. From that point on, I did everything I could to be as funny and creative with my jokes. They ranged from doodling on the test sheets "THIS IS FOR STUPDZ" to cutting off the legs off a teachers chair. At first, they seemed to work. Not only did she laugh, but it got everyone else in the classroom who hated me to admit that at least I was funny. For a while, I was happy outside my life at home.

But over the years, everyone stopped thinking I was clever or creative. And I would never admit it to anyone, so did I. Laughter turned to annoyance. The smiles replaced by angry looks. Eventually, even Sakura stopped smiling at my wacky antics. Ever since she became serious about her schooling and stopped hanging out with Ino, she hasn't been as cheerful as I can remember. That is, except if Sasuke is involved.

At around 3:30 PM, with everyone in line standing outside of Room 201. I was the last person in line, with the students being called in by their last names in order. Sasuke was in front of me.

Sasuke definitely had the attire to look like one of the "cool guys." He had on a short-sleeved blue shirt with a raised collar around his neck, along with white shorts and white arm warmers. That probably explains why Ino wears them too. Other than that, the only interesting thing about his clothing was the symbol of the paper fan of the Uchiha crest was sewn to his back. His hair was extremely dark, being very pointy and long just like mine but not as wild. The bangs in front of his face would stick out to frame his cheeks along the front. Those onyx eyes of his almost made his angry, almost bored expression to look rather cruel. How they think a stiff appearance like that is "cool" is beyond me.

As much as I wished to tell him that I was going to pass this test, I told myself that I needed to focus. I'm nowhere near the best in using clones, but maybe today will be my lucky day. I just got to pass with a decent grade, not get an "A" on it. And it's good that we don't see each other's progress, for we are all examined separately with no distractions.

One by one, more of the classmates came out of the room yelling out "I passed! I passed!" with their friends celebrating. The other students whose names I could remember - Choji, Ino, Kiba, Shikamaru, Hinata - were also happy to have completed it, some expressing it in different ways than others. Even Sakura couldn't contain her excitement as she passed the test. All of us would be given a forehead protector to show our mark of being a true ninja, with a metal top on the blue cloth with the symbol of Konoha in the center. With that, we can begin as Genin, the lowest rank of shinobi.

After Sasuke went in the testing room, almost everyone, mainly the girls, were waiting in excitement for the results. I was only anxious so that I could go next. After about 2 minutes, Sasuke stepped out of the room holding his headband with his hand, the other in his pocket. The whole place blew up in a storm of cheers. The girls, including Sakura, all jumped up in front of him as they congratulated him on his success. Even the guys were wowed over how the genius Uchiha was getting all the attention. It got ridiculous to the point that by the time I heard Iruka-sensei call my name, not a single person realized I left... something that I thought I was used to by now.

Both Iruka-sensei and Mizuki-sensei were sitting in a table across from where I was standing. They were wearing the typical chunin uniform, with a green military vest and dark-blue jackets and pants. Chunins were the rank above a Genin, where they would handle the more difficult missions a ninja would receive, as well as lead squads of teammates. Iruka was sitting to the left waiting for me to begin while Mizuki was sitting next to him.

Iruka-sensei has been teaching here for quite a while. He started just about a year after I first came to this Academy, and has always been on my case about doing great in class. He had brown hair that was somewhat pointy, with the rest of it tied up in a ponytail. He had dark eyes and a good tanned skin tone. There was a deep scar running across the bridge of his nose, one that he never told how he got it. He was actually very young for someone you thought that was an instructor, maybe ten years older than I am. Out of all the adults I have ever known, he is the closest one to a "friend" that I have. On some of my bad days as I got older, he would sometimes find time in his busy schedule to take me to Ichiraku Ramen and pay for the whole meal himself. I couldn't think of anyone else besides me and him that loved ramen just as much as us.

Next was Mizuki, who was also another instructor for this place. He had a pale skin color, his shoulder-length white hair probably making him look even brighter. His green eyes were about the only thing sticking out from his head that was just not white. I didn't know him very well, but from what I heard, he was a very nice man. He always a gentle smile across his face, and did his best to make sure everyone in his class would do the best they could. I wish I had him before.

"All right, Naruto. Whenever you're ready, use the Clone Jutsu. You only get one shot at this, so do your best." Iruka-sensei told me. I won't let him down. Gathering all the chakra - the energy stored in the body - with a simple hand sign, I activated the Clone Jutsu. With a puff of smoke bringing them to life, I was able to successfully produce three of them. Unfortunately, they were a little bit deformed, their eyes and fingers not completely there. I was a bit disappointed with how they turned out, but they did say I could pass by at least making them. Plus, I did even better than last time! I met the requirements!

"Great job, Naruto! You did it! You created three clones!" Mizuki-sensei told me. His soft voice gave me encouragement that I can't remember having in a long time. At long last, I was now a ninja...

"I'm sorry, Naruto. But I'm afraid that you did not pass the Genin Exam. You have failed."

It was Iruka-sensei who told me that. The man who believed in me and treated me like an actual human being... told me I failed...?

* * *

><p>I hate ending this at that spot, but I need a break away from this story to think of ways to make at least the next following sections a bit more interesting. I would appreciate it for more reviews for opinions and critiquing, so feel free to do so! Have a wonderful day, folks!<p>


	3. Graduation Day, Part 2

Alright, another chapter from the guy who thinks he can write a decent story! Anyway, this is part two of the graduation chapter beginning. I wanted to finish it right then and here, but changed my mind for some reason. I want to do the other stories I have since I feel bad that I haven't updated them in a while. Either way, the next chapter after this will hopefully be worth the wait for those who think this stuff is good (hahahahaha). This chapter wasn't as long as I hoped, but it did require a bit more time to think about for a few things, so I added in my own "imagination" to help fill in those spots, so hopefully I did alright!

As one review pointed out, it does seem unrealistic that from the age of 0-5, Naruto was alone to fend for himself. The reason it's like that here is because I honestly haven't heard anywhere in the series over who took care of him during that time. A lot of people think it was the 3rd Hokage, but I can't for the life of me remember if they showed him taking care of baby Naruto. And if so, I definitely don't know why he left him alone after a certain age to take care of himself, whether if it was the council saying so or some other thing. So that's kinda where I got that idea from while doing the first chapter. I could "lie" and say that I have had that in mind over how to explain this little plot scenario, but I'm sure you all would notice me trying to explain that and not making it work, so I won't bother with it. Instead, I shall devote myself to answering more important things.

Such as if Neji can really see why kids love Cinnamon Toast Crunch.

Enjoy the latest chapter!

_**REASON TO LIVE**_

_**Graduation Day, Part 2  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>NARUTO UZUMAKI<strong>

"I'm sorry, Naruto. But I'm afraid that you did not pass the Genin Exam. You have failed."

It was Iruka-sensei who told me that. The man who believed in me and treated me like an actual human being... told me I failed...?

"W-Why, Iruka-sensei?" I asked him. I couldn't believe what was going on. He would never betray my trust like this. I did much better than the last two times for crying out loud! This was bullshit!

"Naruto, you have shown much improvement into the Clone Jutsu. However, as you can see, the clones you did make are incomplete. Yes, the requirements are to make exactly three of them; but if they are a complete mess like that, then they serve no purpose. They're dead weight. And if I were to let you become a ninja now with a technique that everyone else is able to master, you would endanger your comrades lives. I'm sorry." He explained to me.

As he said all this to me, his demeanor never changed. He stayed calm and strict through the whole thing. It was as if he didn't care at all how much this meant to me. I didn't come this far to fail, especially since everyone I know has already passed. How can I face them now, when I just proved them right that I was a loser?

"If I might say, Iruka..." Mizuki spoke out to him. "While it is true the clones are not perfect, he has shown determination in improvement. I am sure that if we were to give him time to practice it, then by the time he begins his training with the other Genin will be capable enough. Don't you think so?" He explained to Iruka-sensei. I don't believe it. Mizuki-sensei really did care about me! His advice is sure to work!

"I understand where you are coming from, Mizuki. But the fact remains, that if I were to let Naruto graduate today and if he were not able to complete the jutsu by the time he is sent out into the the field... it would look bad on the Leaf Village." Iruka-sensei told him.

This was unbelievable... I have been looking forward to this almost my whole life. Besides my training as a ninja, I have nothing. It's not like I can go back home to my apartment and tell myself "Well, there's always next year." I was supposed to be graduating with Sakura and the others, not be held back AGAIN for the third time. Everyone is going to laugh at me and look down on me...

I can not accept it. My anger got the best of me.

"Damn it, Iruka! I trusted you! You cheated me! I made three freaking clones, lousy or not! You said I could pass with a decent grade at least, and that's all I could give! Now you change your mind, and all you can say is 'I'm sorry'!"

He said nothing. All Iruka did was just stare at me, with Mizuki looking concerned about the intensity I was giving off. I didn't care anymore. I couldn't take this anymore from these stupid teachers. I have tried so hard to prove myself to at least be somebody, and they deny me that.

I ran towards the window and opened it as fast and hard as possible. I turned my head to look back at Iruka to give him the last thing running through my mind.

"I hate you..."

And just like that, I hopped over the window and ran away. I didn't want to see all the other students faces. I couldn't bare having them look at me over my failure. I couldn't have Sakura look at me at my worst...

Running through the streets, I passed through all the adults walking through the streets. Some of them were the parents of my classmates, probably going to the Academy to pick them up. Even though I did not want to look at them, I could tell they were giving me that "look." Its the same one they've given me all these years as I grew up, never leaving me alone. Even in failure those eyes still bothered me. Nothing I could do would change that now.

I stopped at the park I always visited and stood by the swingset. Taking both my orange zip-up jacket and goggles off, I left it on the rocks underneath the seat. It seems that no matter how life treated me, I would always return to this lonely seat. Sitting down, I leaned my head on one of the chains as I grabbed it with both my hands. The cold metal up against my forehead was able to cool me down after my anger started to go away. I started to become more relaxed, and I could think more logically about how the day went.

I was still very mad at Iruka-sensei for doing this to me. I wish that Mizuki-sensei would've tried harder to make sure I passed. But most of all, I was more upset with myself for acting the way I did. Even if it was wrong that I couldn't graduate, I did understand as to the reasons why. Iruka-sensei's explanation over how my jutsu was a bust was a constant reminder in my head, playing over and over.

Even if I were able to become a ninja, I would put the others teammates I would get into a bad situation. And the thing I hate more than the adults... was me being a burden to someone. All the pranks I've done over the years was enough proof that I could've tried harder, and put more focus into my training.

Now I regret saying those things to both of my senseis. But how can I face them now with how I lashed out at them? They'll probably hate me more than they do already...

"Hey, Naruto." a voice behind me said. I recognize that voice.

I turned my head to see that it was Mizuki-sensei. He was smiling at me as he was standing beside the tree which was just a few feet from the swing. Why was he here? What does he want from me now?

"How about we go to your apartment before it gets dark? I have something to tell you that I think you might need to hear." he said with a casual tone. What does he have in mind? Grabbing my jacket and goggles off the ground, I put them back on and ran over to Mizuki-sensei.

The both of us walked back over to my apartment complex and entered my living quarters. As we got inside, Mizuki-sensei told me "Let's sit out on that balcony you have out here. We can see the village pretty nicely from here." I nodded my head as we went outside. Sitting down on the edge of the balcony together, I kept my distance from him. As much as I wanted to hear what he could do to help, I didn't want to get my hopes up for nothing. After a few minutes of silence, he was the first to speak.

"Listen, I understand that you are upset with Iruka. In your position, I would be too. It's not fair that you are not a ninja. While you do need more time to prepare, I am sure that you have the potential to be the greatest. You have the strength inside you to do it, and only being out in the field will it help to bring it out of you. But if you stay in the same spot you are now - as a failure - you will never be able to move forward. Do you get where I'm getting here, Naruto?" he said to me, talking to me as if I was his best friend. Does he really care?

"Also, there is something you need to know about Iruka. Much like you, he is also an orphan. His parents died when he was about 10, almost the same age as you." Mizuki-sensei told me. I never knew about that. While Iruka-sensei and I talked a lot at Ichiraku Ramen after class, he never did talk about his home life. Whenever I would ask him, he would blow it off and say he will tell me later when I grew up. Then him and I were the same. We both know what it's like to be lonely.

"While Iruka grew up without a mother and a father, he did his best to be the best ninja he could be. His grades did struggle, and I should know, since I was there as he suffered the whole way. Even though he was in great pain through the whole experience, he has become a stronger man because of it. And I think that's why he didn't want you to graduate this year... That way, he can place his faith that you will become as strong, if not stronger than him when you grow up. At least, that's what I can tell from him."

Hearing Mizuki-sensei talk about my teacher like that, it made a lot of sense actually. Because we are the same, he can probably tell where I am coming from. And if he can do it, then I can too. But still...

"But still... I really wanted to graduate..." I said softly. It was the first time I said anything to the white-haired ninja since I left the Academy earlier today. As much as hearing what he had to say helped, I could not shake off this feeling of regret and despair off my mind. And I don't want to wait for another whole year just to have the chance to try again.

"In that case..." Mizuki-sensei said out loud. I turned my head over to him, curiosity almost completely controlling my body. "If you are serious about graduating, then there is still one way for you to become a ninja. But I warn you, it is very dangerous."

Was he actually telling the truth? There's another way for me to become a Genin without taking that stupid test again? If so, then I'm all for it! Dangerous or not, I'm not gonna let that stop me from becoming Hokage someday.

"Tell me, tell me! What do I have to do?" I hastily asked him. He laughed for a little bit before he told me "Alright, that's good to see. Determination. Here is what you have to do." I nodded my head in excitement. Whatever it takes, I'll do it.

"At the Hokage Residence in the village, he has a special scroll hidden somewhere in his main room. You do know where the place is, right?" I nodded my head up and down in anticipation. "Okay, in that place, there is a special scroll in there almost as tall as you that contains a large selection of jutsu in there. Some of them forbidden by the First Hokage himself. If you can manage to 'borrow' that scroll, meet me in the forest just beyond the Hokage Monument. There will be an abandoned shack in the center of it. Once there, we will go over the jutsus inside and pick one out that you can practice. Once you master it, I will convince both the Third Hokage and Iruka that you have what it takes to be a ninja. Think you can do that, Naruto?"

Oh yeah, baby, I can do that! I'm so used to hiding from the older shinobi from when they chase me down after I pulled off my pranks, that sneaking into the old man's crib will be cake. I told Mizuki-sensei "You got it, sensei! Leave it to me!" I stood up from the balcony and brought my fist up in the air. It has been a while since I felt this great.

"Excellent, Naruto. Begin as soon as you can after I leave this place. I have a map in my pocket of where we should meet in the forest." He took out a piece of paper and handed it over to me. Opening it up, I could see an "X" mark out to the east. I recognized the area, since I've taken a few walks out in the area before.

"I will meet with you at midnight. When you get there, wait for me to arrive before we begin your training. I have faith in you, Naruto." Mizuki-sensei told me as his gentle smile was the last thing I saw before he jumped away from the balcony, hopping down towards the streets. He has faith in me... Which means that I cannot let him down, no matter what.

After a few hours, when the sun started to set, I ran across the rooftops and headed towards where the 3rd Hokage lived. I'm no ninja yet, but I do know how to travel like one. Being chased by the angry adults helped, too. As the night drew closer, I looked around the mansion-like area. It was surprisingly quiet tonight, with few guards standing around the perimeter. The only ones around were those weird guys with the masks on that had animal faces or something on there. Never seen them before. Oh well.

Moving as slow as possible, I sneaked through the premise as quietly as I could. After slipping through the masked men's defenses when they weren't looking, I slightly opened the window to the main room. Fortunately for me, there was no one inside and with all the lights off. Good thing I can see pretty well in the dark. I looked all around the room, trying to find something the old man would use to hide a giant scroll.

No matter where I looked, I couldn't find a single decent hiding spot for this scroll. Either Mizuki-sense was a little off, or the Hokage was very good at hiding stuff. Looking under a chair, I noticed there were some books below the seat. Taking them out, I looked at the front covers out of curiosity over what it was. They were called "Icha Icha", Volumes 1 and 2. I remember seeing the front cover of these at a bookstore, next to the adult section. I wonder what these are about.

For a brief second, I heard something underneath the chair where I took the books out. Looking back under it, I saw some sort of panel lowering below the floor. After it went down a whole foot, the panel moved on over to the side to where it was completely obscured. Moving the chair over to have a better look, I saw that it was about as wide as a person to fit inside. Jumping down there, I ended up in what had to be the basement. Up ahead was a giant cylinder-shaped scroll tied up against the wall a few feet from me. This must be that Scroll of Seals.

Slowly taking off the gigantic scroll in case if there were any traps, I was once again lucky that nothing tried to kill me or trap me inside. Putting the handle over my shoulder, I brought the item I was looking for and hopped back up over the opening. Sneaking through the room, I jumped out the exposed window and made my way back to the rooftops of the village. I couldn't believe I actually got away with this! Maybe I'll be a Genin from just pulling this off and might get promoted from learning this scrolls jutsu!

With my back holding the weight of the scroll, I pulled out the map Mizuki-sensei gave me earlier. Looking at it, I followed its instructions into getting to the forest where that shack should be. Keeping myself hidden from sight in case anyone would be following me, I climbed up the rocks and tree branches to the cliffs of the village, just past the Hokage Monument. After about ten minutes of passing tree after tree, I was able to locate the rendezvous spot.

It was still pretty early for Mizuki-sensei to arrive, so I guess I had better get started in looking at what this bad boy had in store. Setting it on the ground in excitement, I opened up the contents of the large library of jutsus. It looked like it could stretch out for miles, but I only needed to see the first texts. I skipped through all the warning labels by the 1st Hokage, since I really didn't care at this point what would happen. The first jutsu listed from reading left to right was the one I became focused on. It said:

_**Multiple Shadow Clone Jutsu**_

...

Not another stupid clone jutsu!

Of course the first thing I find after finally getting another chance to graduate is an even more advanced jutsu that the one I failed in the first place! The freaking odds of this happening...

I really wanted to skip this one and look at the others. Reading past it, all I could find were some words that were difficult to read, with the only ones I could understand being some super sealing jutsus - which I guess I shouldn't be surprised with a name like "Scroll of Seals." This was bullshit. The only jutsu I even had a slight understanding of pulling off was the Shadow Clone one. And I really didn't want to do that one.

Shrugging my shoulders in a sign of defeat, I decided to at least look over the instructions of how to pull it off. Reading the steps, I saw that this one required a massive amount of chakra to pull off, for not only does this one actually create clones who can fight, but make it so that the user can produce over a hundred of them. I could be my own army with this technique! I'd be unstoppable!

After reading plenty of it, I wrapped up the scroll and tied it up so it would look like I never opened it. Forming the proper hand sign, I tried my best to bring in a small certain amount of chakra to emit from my body. Unlike the Clone Jutsu, this one would take a bit more for me to actually make the Shadow Clones. Which wasn't a problem for me, except I was barely ever taught how to properly control my chakra. Damn teachers never did help me with that one.

Even with the small amount I brought in, I could tell that it would not be enough. My concentration started to fade away, making it difficult to imagine the thought of three clones to surface from the chakra I had now. I was not going to fail now, not again. My frustration was starting to get the best of me, making me summon more chakra from my body. Sooner or later, my anger started to take control as I was still producing more chakra. Yelling out as much as I could, I had stored in me even more chakra, possibly even greater than any of the other times I focused to get in my whole life.

And just like that, all that energy went away as hundreds poofs of smoke filled the area around me. I could barely see, and it became difficult to breathe with all of this surrounding me. When the smoke cleared, I managed to make out what was in front of me.

There were over one hundred copies of me standing around, looking surprised and staring at each other.

These weren't mess-ups like the ones I made with the regular Clone Jutsu. They were all perfect. Their eyes and fingers were where they should be, their clothes matching what I was wearing, and they were even the same height as me. I managed to pull this technique off on my first try, this time without it blowing up in my face. If only Mizuki-sensei could see how well I've done...

After a couple of seconds, they all started to dissipate one by one until none were left. With my face stuck in a surprised expression, I wondered to myself what had happened. The thoughts did not last long, for now my entire body was completely worn out. Maybe pulling out all that chakra really did a number on me.

Slowly my body began to fall backwards to the ground, sweat coming down from my scalp. Before I was about to pass out, I smiled softly, knowing that my hard work has finally paid off. The Shadow Clone Jutsu was a success, I was going to graduate, and Sakura would finally see me as a great ninja.

When I wake up, I expect a lot of great things to hear from everyone.

* * *

><p>"Naruto! Naruto, wake up!"<p>

My eyes began to open. Reacting to the shout, I started to bring my body up from what felt like a ton of weights on top of me. The cold air almost made my skin shake. What happened?

Looking up at where I was, I could see that I was still where I passed out from pulling off the jutsu from the scroll. Doing my best to stand up, I turned around to see Iruka-sensei standing next to me. He was breathing heavily, sweat over his forehead. What was he doing out here?

"Finally found you... Naruto..."

Uh-oh... I think I know why he was here. He must've found out that I stole the scroll from the Hokage. And by the look of how much energy he still had left, he was looking for me for a while. How late could it be know?

I put one of my hands behind my head as I gave of a nervous laugh. I told him "Umm, sorry, Iruka-sensei. I guess you got me again." Before he could say anything else, he looked past me over at the ground. Turning my head to where he was looking at, I could see that the scroll was still there, all tied up and safe on the grass. I looked back at the teacher and tried my best to think of what to say. After a few seconds, I figured out what I could tell him to make him understand why I did this.

"Oh, you should've seen it, Iruka-sensei! I read up on that huge scroll over there! I couldn't understand much from inside, but I was able to learn this really cool jutsu! You'll really like what I can do this time!"

All he could do was look at me in surprise. Once he was able to control his breathing, he tried to understand what it was I told him. He then said: "Wait a minute... Naruto... You're saying you spent all night studying on that scroll you stole from the Hokage?" Well that wasn't what I was expecting. Maybe if I tell him what's going on, he will understand what I mean.

"Yup yup! Once I show you this jutsu, then that means I'll be able to graduate for sure, without taking that exam again! Here, let me show you!"

As I was getting ready to start, Iruka-sensei walked up to me while grabbing the Scroll of Seals at the same time. He grabbed me by the shoulder and we went over to the front of the shack as he brought his face up to me. He quietly whispered to me:

"Naruto, where on earth did you get that idea that you can graduate by stealing a prized possession of Konoha?"

Nervously, I told him "Well, Mizuki-sensei told me. He said... if I can master a single jutsu inside the scroll... then he would convince you and the Hokage to let me become a shinobi. I mean, I'm sorry about stealing it, but..."

As I was going to try to apologize some more, I stopped myself when I noticed his face. His eyes were extremely wide open, his lower jaw brought down a bit. He quietly said out loud, forgetting that I was even there:

"Mizuki... No way..."

Suddenly, the sound of metal was approaching us. We both looked over to the side to see multiple shuriken flying over towards where we were standing. Before I could even comprehend on what to do, Iruka instinctively brought both his hands up and pushed me and the scroll away to the side. As I was flown back a few feet, I looked up to see what he was about to do.

Iruka-sensei was now stuck to the front of the wooden shack, shuriken sticking out of his arms and legs with them stuck towards the wall pinning him in place.

"Iruka-sensei!" I shouted out, wondering what the hell was going on. My entire body was frozen in place over why this was happening. Looking back over where those things came from, I could see a lone figure standing on top of one of the tree branches high above.

It was Mizuki-sensei. He was now wearing a blue bandana over his hair, with two giant shuriken about as wide as his chest hanging off from his back with a handle over his shoulder. The warm smile he was always carrying was now replaced by an evil smirk, the same one the adults used for me.

"Mizuki... What are you doing!" Iruka-sensei shouted out, the injuries from the metal weapons making it difficult for him to get out. I could only look back at forth over the two senseis as I tried to make sense over what this was all about. Why would Mizuki-sensei do this to my... "friend."

He ignored Iruka-sense's question as he looked over at me. He pointed his finger and softly said out "Naruto... Good work on getting the scroll. Now hand it over to me, and I will spare your beloved teacher."

What the hell was going on? I couldn't understand what he was saying. I thought he was going to make me a ninja. Why does he have to hurt Iruka-sensei like this? My teacher who was currently bleeding from his limbs turned his head over to me and shouted out "No, Naruto! Don't do it! If you give him that scroll, he'll kill the both of us anyway! He must not be allowed to have it! Get out of here before it's too late!".

No... This whole time I was used so I can give this guy a stupid scroll? I can't believe it... This whole time I thought I finally did something right, only to have it ruined in my face again. From now on, this will be the last time. Picking up the scroll, I put it over my back as I stared at my former teacher dead in the eye. He was going to pay for lying to me like that.

Mizuki smiled like a madman as he said to me "Oh, so the demon thinks he can fight me, does he? As much as a good brawl would be, I have more important things to do. First, I'll take that scroll from you. But before that, I plan on doing the village a favor and clean up the mess that should've been dealt with 12 years ago."

Wait, what mess 12 years ago? The way he said all of this, it sounded like that there was something missing that he didn't reveal. As I was about to ask what it meant, Iruka-sensei yelled out: "No, Mizuki! You leave Naruto out of this, or I swear I'll kill you myself!" Mizuki laughed at his boast as he countered saying: "Bold words, Iruka. I wonder if you'll feel the same once I reveal to Naruto the village's dirty little secret."

My mind was wandering everywhere over what they were talking about. Fear rising up from my chest, I dared to ask the evil person "What dirty little secret? What is it that everyone knows about that I don't?". My body was shaking as I began to imagine all sorts of things that this guy would tell me. Mizuki gave off another dark smile as he said to me "Alright, you asked for it. Now's the time you learn the truth."

Iruka-sensei tried to break free from the metal shuriken over his arms, frantically shouting at the top of his voice "No, don't do it! Please, I beg you!". The way he was in such pain while saying this caused me shudder over the agony he must be feeling. Slowly looking back at Mizuki, he revealed to me the one thing that caused my world to shatter.

"The truth is, Naruto... is that you are the Nine-Tailed Fox that attacked this village 12 years ago and killed all those innocent people!"

My world stopped all around me. Time stopped as my mind was comprehending over what he has told me. As much as I wished I never heard it, the thoughts would not go away. His words haunted both my mind and my heart as those words played over and over again.

I'm the evil Nine-Tailed Fox...?

* * *

><p>What a twist! I bet none of you expected that! (NOT) I promise to at least make the next one more unexpected or different than how it actually ends in the original opening, so stay tuned this week for more of this orange wearing ninja! Reviews would be wonderful if you don't mind, pleaseeeeeeee<p> 


	4. Graduation Day, Part 3

Oh wow, it has been so long since I've been on here. With college and work taking over my life, I completely forgotten about my other one on here! It wasn't until I checked my email and saw that people were still favoring this story even way after I long updated it did it give me incentive to write again. It was a difficult process getting back, but I'm glad I am doing it again. For now, my grammar is probably a bit rusty so I may have made a few mistakes. But my ideas are still there along with some internal monologues of our favorite orange-jumpsuit ninja. I don't know how long it will be before I update this and my other stories, but I do promise to not have a month, three-month long period of updates from now on. As much as my social life takes over, I feel like I owe an obligation to all this text. So I hope anyone who is still interested in this will read what I present with this chapter and leave their thoughts behind. Thank you so much!

I do not own the Naruto material nor claim ownership to it. That belongs to the folks over at the East end of the world XD

Let's get back to rolling on this adventure!

_**REASON TO LIVE**_

_**Graduation Day, Part 3  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>NARUTO UZUMAKI<strong>

The words I have heard from the man I considered a "friend" played through over and over through my head. I wanted to call him a liar. I wanted to punch him across the face for saying such a ridiculous thing. I wanted to beat him near death for injuring Iruka-sensei and lying to me about the scroll. But despite my feelings making the decisions on what I should do, those damn words would never fade.

I am the Nine-Tailed Fox.

But there is no way that it could be true. I remember reading and hearing in the Academy that the legendary 4th Hokage managed to destroy the beast twelve years ago. He fought to his very last breath to make sure the village was safe from its destructive wrath. No matter how much I thought Mizuki was lying about what he claims to be true, the thoughts of it possibly being true haunted my fragile and tired mind. There's no way...

"Aww, the little demon bastard is probably telling himself that its a lie. How pathetic. But believe this, child: You are the Nine-Tailed Fox Demon. The proof is in your past. Think hard, Naruto. Why is it that all the adults hate your stinking guts?" Mizuki told me.

I wanted to shout back at him saying the reason they didn't like me was because of my stupid pranks. That I never took anything seriously. That I bothered their children to be my friends. That I wanted to be fed and treated like a human being, not a thing. But nothing I did or could do would ever change their minds. Nothing I did would ever work. In the back of my mind, there was always that burning question: That desire to know what it was that separated me from everyone else. The curiosity for why they tried to kill me before and call me names like "monster" in my childhood. As much as I wanted to think of a different answer, the one was closer to me than I realized. It wasn't what I did that made them hate me. It was what I really was.

The reality was that I was the Nine-Tailed demon who attacked this village. I killed all their families and friends in cold blood.

"Time for a story, demon brat. The Nine-Tailed Fox attacked this village in a random encounter twelve years ago. It nearly destroyed everything in its path, and a lot of good people died because of it. Two of them were your precious 'Iruka-sensei's parents. Not only that, but the 4th Hokage thought it best instead of destroying the malicious beast, he decided to place it in a human body. For some reason, he chose you of all people. The day you were born was the day the fox killed almost everyone we cared about, and we lost our great leader. You were a curse, an atrocity! And now everyday, we live in fear that one day you will turn into that beast and attack our people. That is why we hate you! It is because of you that everyone's deaths meant nothing! You are not a human, but a demon! That's all you'll ever be in their eyes until the day you die!" Mizuki shouted, his calm demeanor breaking the more he told me.

Out of all the times in my life were I felt depressed or sad, this one was without a doubt the worse. Everything he said to me started to make sense the more my mind tried to wrap around it. The whisker marks that were scarred onto my facial cheeks were the "mark", the "proof" that I was indeed this evil beast. It was all my fault they hated me. If I wasn't born, then the fox might've been defeated for good, and the village would be free of its danger. It was because of me Iruka's parents were gone and that he suffered a lonely existence. All of the times he pretended to kind to me, he probably had a deep hatred buried deep down over what the fox... I mean, what I did.

As long as I exist, no one is safe. As long as I am still alive, no one will ever want anything to do with me. The connections I so badly wanted with the people I thought would be my friends was now out of reach. The 3rd Hokage, Iruka, all of my classmates... Sakura... I will never be able to be anything to them. All I'll ever be is Nine-Tailed Fox, the creature inhabiting the body of that stupid child who thought people would feel sorry for. It's best if I was gone...

If I was forever gone...

...

...

NO!

Rage took over. I was screaming with everything I had in my lungs. Common sense was replaced with anger, an anger I never felt before. The desire of being erased of this village was now the desire of revenge. I could feel so much chakra flowing my body, not even performing any hand signs to bring it out. My eyes began to hurt, my fists clenched so hard that I could feel red blood in my fingernails. My heart was pounding like crazy, my legs shaking uncontrollably. I needed something to let all of this go. I refuse to die because of what was this damn village's fault!

They are the ones who put this demon inside me! Instead of blaming me for what happened to their stupid problems, they could've done something to fix it! All of these so-called "great" people were nothing but sadists who would give off a smile just for seeing me nearly drown! Instead of seeing me as an orphan who had no idea why he was lonely, they decided to torture me for twelve years! Twelve years! All of the time wondering if I would live to see tomorrow, or if someone would come into my life and say that everything would be okay! All that time, and not one of them was kind enough to treat me just like everyone else!

They are the monsters! Not me! They will all suffer for what they have done to me! And their children, too, for ignoring me and hating me as I grew up! Even Saku...

...No...

The thought of the pink-haired girl somehow took away all the anger I had building up inside. Even after everything I was put through, her face was the one thing that returned me from the rage I had for the village. But why? Even after all these years, we still have not yet formed anything close to a friendship. So why is it that her smile, her hair, her eyes...

What is it about her that is making me hesitate like this...?

"MIZUKI, STOP IT! LEAVE NARUTO ALONE RIGHT NOW! HE'S NOT...!" Iruka tried to shout out, but the pain from the shuriken Mizuki threw at him made it difficult for him to talk. His body was struggling to get free. All he could do was look at me in a face that I presumed to be sadness. But what did he have to be sad about? It's my fault he's in this situation. I was stupid and listened to the white-haired ninja and stole the special scroll of the Hokage. I'm the one who lead him here only to be attacked and nearly killed. Everything I've ever done has caused him to suffer, both directly and indirectly. So why is he sad...?

"Iruka... you're so pathetic. First I'm going to kill this child and become a hero to our village. And then you're next. I will simply tell the Hokage that the fox just went berserk and started to plan its revenge on everyone, and you were just some poor fool who got caught in its way. They'll believe that, I'm sure." Mizuki laughed maniacally as he pulled out one of his giant shuriken tied on his back, the handle in the center big enough for him to grasp easily. He begun to spin the giant weapon incredibly fast despite its weight.

Pulling his arm back, he was about to throw the shuriken before he screamed to me "Time to die, Nine Tailed Fox!". He tossed the metal blade over to where I was standing, spinning rapidly with no time to dodge it. My life was moving slowly as I saw it reach closer to closer. My legs were stuck to the grass and dirt beneath me, preventing me from getting out of the way. After everything that has happened today, there were two sides of me that made me unable to get out of the way. Either it was the fear of my life being taken away, or it was the thought of letting go of all the pain and suffering. Whatever choice was holding me back, it did not matter for death was flying towards me. I closed my eyes to embrace the darkness, anticipating my imminent death. I guess I won't go out like a ninja in battle after all.

Sakura's face came to my thoughts one last time. Her smile was all I could think about in my last moment. I wonder if she would miss me...

"NARUTO!"

The sound of something torn apart was heard in front of me. Slowly opening my eyes, I could not see the giant shuriken that Mizuki threw at me. Instead, I saw a green vest that the teachers would be wearing. Looking up to see who could be in front of me, I saw Iruka's face in agony. He had his arms stretched out to the side, his feet firmly stuck to the ground. His eyes were shut tight, his face squirming as though he was in extreme pain. Wondering what he did, I noticed behind him that the shuriken was now stuck into his back. It was a few inches past his protective vest, cutting through next to his shoulder blades.

Why did he throw himself in front of me? He must have known that it would kill me. So why did he get in the way? I am responsible for his parents deaths. It is because of me that he has no one to be there for him. He would not let me become a shinobi no matter how hard I tried. After all of that, he still protected me from Mizuki.

Why...?

"I'm so sorry... Naruto..." Iruka whispered quietly.

My mind could not believe it. He was apologizing to me. But for what? Why is he doing all of this? I tried to study his face, to find something in it that would help understand what he is up to. To my surprise, tears were flowing heavily from his eyelids. His breathing was becoming shaky, not just because of the weapon lodged in his back. It was more like sorrow, the same sorrow I experienced when I was younger and confused. Ignoring the pain he was going through, he opened his eyes slowly to look at me. The man before me was not the same one who was strict with me all these years. For the first time, I was seeing a side of Iruka I did not think was there. Fighting through the pain, he opened his mouth to say something to me.

"You and I... are the same... When my parents died, I had no one... to acknowledge me... I became a ninja... to help go through the loss of my mother... and father... And like you, I did not have anyone to help me... I was bad at school, and my techniques were... horrible..." Iruka coughed up blood, doing his best to keep talking.

"So I acted like the clown... just to get everyone else's attention... I didn't care how... I needed something to get through it all... Everyone laughed at me... And to me, it was enough... But when reality hit me, I... was still alone... Nothing would change it..." Iruka's tears were flowing stronger than ever, his voice cracking from everything he was telling me. It was becoming unbearable to see him like this.

"That's what... you felt like, too... Naruto? Alone and suffering...? I understood too late... that I could have been there... to help you through it... It is all my fault... If I was there for you when... you needed someone the most... You would not be... feeling... this... way..."

Iruka coughed up more blood, some of it reaching my cheeks. I did nothing to wipe them off, for I was too stunned over what he told me. I was not sure what to do or say to all of this. The sorrow I was experiencing over what Mizuki told me was gone now. In its place felt a longing to help the injured teacher who shares the same pain as me. We really were the same. But...

How can I help him after what I did to his parents?

Not thinking of what would happen next, I went against my instincts and turned the other direction. I used all the strength I had possible to get as far away from the two of them. Unsure of where to go, I kept on pressing forward, not looking back or wondering what to do next. The last thing I heard behind me was Iruka shouting out "Naruto, please wait!". I could not bear to see his face, not after what he did for me. In my head, I kept repeating to myself "I should have died there." Whatever my former sensei's intentions were, I could not hate him.

Running past several trees, I stopped to catch my breath. I had no idea how long I kept going, but it would be a long time for either Iruka or Mizuki to find me. At that moment I realized what the white-haired ninja would do to my teacher. Remembering what he was after, I looked behind my back to see that the Ancient Scroll was still tied with me. With everything that happened, I completely forgotten I still had it. If Mizuki was still after this, then he will have left Iruka alone to come find me.

Looking around, there was no where for me to hide with the big scroll I was carrying. Picking a random tree, I took cover next to it with my back pointing towards where I came from. Catching my breath, I thought about a lot of stuff. Like what Mizuki told me about being the demon, Iruka's tearful words... All of it was too much for me to wrap my mind around. If everyone had been lying to me my whole life, where was the truth? Who can I go to for answers? Did they even exist?

Clutching my head, I tried desperately to think of something on what to do. Today was just a stupid graduation day. I wanted to become a Genin so badly. I wanted to be with some of the classmates to learn jutsu and be friends with them. Maybe even beat up that Sasuke guy for making me look bad in front of everyone. Even get Sakura to notice me, like all those years ago. What was supposed to be the perfect day became a true nightmare. Except this was one nightmare I would not wake up from no matter how hard I wished.

A crash was heard behind me as I paid attention back to the world outside of my grief. Peeking my head out, I saw what looked like Iruka knocked over on the ground. He looked over to the right to see... Myself? I was holding the Ancient Scroll to dear life, laying down next to another tree. How as this possible?

"How did you know...?" Iruka asked the guy that looked like me. A puff of smoke completely covered him, before revealing to be Mizuki. "How did you know that I was not Iruka?" he asked the other me. I looked on over to see another smoke screen, revealing that the other Naruto was actually the real Iruka. He told Mizuki with a slight smirk "Because I'm Iruka." I noticed that the shuriken placed on his back was no longer there, but he looked to be in no shape to keep fighting. Mizuki stood back on his feet, delivering the same smirk right back to my teacher.

"You think you can still protect that demon forever? Sooner or later, I'll find him." the white-haired man said, walking in a slow pace towards where Iruka was lying down at. "I don't care what you have to say. You're never getting that scroll." He said defiantly, not showing weakness in front of the treacherous rogue. "You don't get it, do you? Unless I stop him from using the power from the Ancient Scroll, he will use it to take his revenge on the Hidden Leaf. A demon fox such as him would never pass up such an opportunity!" Mizuki shouted, such confidence filling his voice. If I don't stop him, he was going to kill Iruka soon.

But... should I do something...?

"You're right. The Nine-Tailed Fox would probably do such a thing."

My eyes widened upon hearing that. It was Iruka. So it was true. Deep down, I really am only the monster that everyone called me. Even my former sensei who I thought respected me hated me all along. I should have known he did not save me out of regret. He probably wants to take me back to be sent to prison, or hold a public execution. I was a fool to think I could trust anyone in this world...

"But Naruto Uzumaki... would never do that!

I could not believe what he said. Instead of referring to me as the demon, he called me by full name. He actually did think of me as a human being. Even Mizuki stopped in his place in shock over what he said.

"Naruto may not be the best student... He can be clumsy, brash, and reckless... Even be a loudmouth prankster... But he is no monster. He is a young man, with the heart and potential to become an excellent ninja. He has suffered almost his whole life... and knows what pain really is... The Nine-Tailed Fox... would never be anything like that. THAT is what Naruto is. He is a member... of the Hidden Leaf Village! And I will protect him as my comrade, no matter what!"

Something inside me felt like it exploded. My heart was beating faster than any other time I could remember. My vision was becoming blurry, as if the world was getting wet. Bringing my hand to my eyes, a waterfall of tears emerged endlessly. They would not stop, and neither could the feeling in my chest. The words my teacher spoke were all that was going through my mind, repeating themselves non-stop.

Iruka has acknowledged me as a comrade... He accepted me as a "friend."

"Whatever, Iruka." Mizuki said frustrated. He took out the second giant shuriken from his back and was holding onto it with the tip of his fingers. "Originally I was going to kill you after the boy, but I change my mind." Spinning the blade furiously with his hand, he ran over towards Iruka ready to strike. "Die!" he screamed, my sensei unable to do anything to move or stop him. He smiled softly as he closed his eyes.

Right now, there was no way I was going to let this son of a bitch kill my friend.

Charging towards the white-haired man, I snuck up to his side as fast as possible and jumped forward. I brought my knee up and hit him across his face. The force of the impact caused him to fly back several feet to the ground. He let go of his weapon, causing it to be tossed somewhere in the forest far away. I landed on the ground next to Iruka, still holding onto the Ancient Scroll I took earlier. I watched as Mizuki struggled to stand back up for a few seconds. He looked over to see me and gritted his teeth in anger. He whispered through them "You shouldn't have done that!" as he finally stood back up. Seeing scum like this only made my blood boil faster than before. My anger was only getting started.

"If you ever touch Iruka-sensei again..." I said, putting the huge scroll to my side. In my rage, I screamed out in a murderous tone "I WILL KILL YOU!". I could see the fear in his eyes as his cocky attitude was gone. Iruka-sensei behind me shouted to me "Run, Naruto! Get away from here right now!". I ignored my teacher's concern, grateful deep down why he wanted me to leave. But after seeing him go through so much for me, I would never forgive myself if I left him to die at the hands of this "monster."

Mizuki eventually recovered his confidence as he yelled out to me "You think you can beat me! I only need one shot to take you down!". Accepting his challenge for a fight, I brought my hands forward in front of my face. I will use one of the jutsu I learned from the scroll he wanted me to steal for him and unleash it back. Forming my right index and middle fingers up, with my left index and middle fingers pointing to my right before my other hand, I began to store the chakra I had inside. Not once showing weakness, I replied back to his boast. "Then go ahead! I'll take that one shot and return a thousand times over!". Mizuki yelled at the top of his lungs "Bring it on, Nine-Tailed Fox!".

At that moment, I activated the technique I worked so hard to learn.

"Multiple Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

In a large smokescreen that completely covered the area, this place was now filled with many copies of myself. Over one thousand shadow clones surrounded Mizuki, all of them across the field and tree branches. Just like me, they too were pissed at him for what he has done. They all brought their sleeves back as they were cracking their knuckles in anticipation to pummel him. Mizuki's confidence was now shattered for good as he looked around in fear. There was no way out for him and no way to win. He had no more weapons and I was definitely sure no jutsu he knew would stop an army of really angry Naruto's.

My clones taunted him for a minute or so before I ordered them all "Kick his ass!". Running towards the frightened adult, they piled up on him delivering many punches and kicks. They must have hit every single spot in his body. His arms were becoming completely crushed by the onslaught of knuckles, his legs broken from being attacked by a dozens upon dozens of kicks. There was even another me or two hitting him in his crouch, having him scream out in agony. He was getting injured so much, I was barely able to recognize what he even looked like anymore. His white hair was becoming covered in crimson from his own blood.

After letting my clones have their share, I moved in closer to determine just how bad of a shape he was in. His face was swollen beyond recognition, and was completely unable to move his body in the slightest. Saving the last punch for the real Naruto, I brought my fist back as hard as I could. Screaming out "This is for Iruka-sensei!", I punched him so hard in the gut it caused more blood to flow from his mouth.

But as much as I wished he was dead, I could not bring it to myself to kill him. After all the blows he had taken, he would be alive enough to get a trip to the hospital and recover. The humiliation of losing to this "demon fox" is more than enough. And even if I did take his life, that would really make me the monster in his eyes. By sparing him, maybe that will show him and the others what not to do to my teacher for standing up for me like that.

All of the shadow clones dissipated, leaving a large path of smoke in their wake. When it cleared up, I eventually calmed myself down. I was so busy making sure to beat him up that I didn't realize that it was no longer night time. The sun was rising, making it a very bright morning. It was actually kind of nice, seeing such a thing so early.

Remembering that Iruka-sensei was still there, I turned towards him and hastily said "Iruka-sensei, are you still OK?". He did not respond back to me, only staring at me with his eyes wide open. From here, he looked as if he could not believe what he saw. For a moment, I was afraid that the brutality I used on Mizuki may have gone too far. I probably scared my teacher into thinking I turned into the fox or something. A moment or so passed with us just staring at each other before he gave a small, genuine smile. He brought his hand forward to gesture me to come over to him.

"There's something I want to give you."

Surprised to hear him talk like this, I slowly walked up to where he was laying down. Even though he had a large wound from the shuriken earlier on his back, he seemed to be looking much better. Maybe he patched himself up with bandages to fix himself a little. Standing in front of him, Iruka-sensei told me "Close your eyes for a bit. Don't open them until I saw so. Understand?". Without question, I nodded my head up and down and kept my eyes closed. While wondering what he could possibly be doing, I felt him take off the green goggles on my forehead I used to wear a lot in my pranks. I could've sworn I took them off before I left to steal the Ancient Scroll. Waiting around for a bit, he put something else on my forehead. It felt different than the goggles. I wonder what he put there?

"Okay, you can open your eyes now."

Opening my eyes to the bright, sunny day, I looked up at him to see what he did. I noticed that his headband was no longer there. He was smiling at me while holding onto the goggles I had on before. Confused as to what he could have done, I was about to ask what was going on. Before I was able to, he brought his index finger up on my head.

"Congratulation, Naruto Uzumaki. You graduated."

For the millionth time since this morning, I could not believe what I was hearing. Bringing my hand up to the cloth on my forehead, I could feel the insignia of the Hidden Leaf on the center of the metal plate. Iruka-sensei had given me his own headband to keep as a sign of a shinobi. It was like a dream come true.

I did not know what to say to him. I could probably repeat "Thank you!" forever if it was possible. He has acknowledged me as a comrade. He has confirmed that I am now a shinobi. And most importantly, he and I are true "friends." It's so strange how things have happened for us to get where we are. Fighting back another river of tears, I looked down to not have Iruka-sensei look at me. Being a ninja means to be strong, and crying is a sign of weakness.

But this one time, I think it would be okay.

"IRUKA-SENSEI!" I yelled out, jumping straight into his chest to hug him as tightly like a baby. Crying out all the tears I had left, I was feeling really amazing. This was the first time I cried for something I was happy about. Iruka-sensei held onto me as well as he patted me on the shoulder. It seemed to felt real nice, almost like getting to know someone for the first time.

There were still a lot of things that we had to talk about. Besides what I did with the scroll and how I beat up Mizuki, there were still many questions I had to ask him. Like about the Nine-Tailed Fox and where I came from. But for now, none of that mattered. All that was important was to cherish this moment for as long as I can.

So many people are going to be surprised seeing me as a shinobi in action. I wonder how Sakura is going to think of me now...

* * *

><p>Whelpers, that's all I got! Still felt like I couldn't do enough to differentiate it from the source material but I did what I could. Hopefully coming up I'll insert new alternatives to telling the story you are all familiar with. Reviews would be nice, and thanks again to those who are nice enough to read this again!<p> 


End file.
